MegaMuscles
by les7091
Summary: "I assure you, Miss Ritchie, I am much stronger than I seem" After experiencing Megamind's strength for herself, she gets curious about exactly what her boyfriend's body looks like... and what it feels like. (I don't own the cover image, I just found it on google)


**_Just a one shot. May be a little ooc at parts, but idk. Please review and let me know what you think_**

"Help me up" Roxanne muttered, lazily holding out her hand. She had been working hard all day on a new story and was exhausted. The thought of all the effort she would need to get off the couch made her want to just sleep there. But that's what her giant headed blue boyfriend was there for.

He grinned at her and came to her aid.

"Tired, are we?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You know I am, help me up" she repeated. He took her hand in his and pulled her up, with much more ease than she was expecting.

"Do I need to carry you to bed before I go?" He asked her.

"Ugh I wish" she groaned. She thought it was a great idea, but she didn't want him to hurt himself trying. He was so small, especially when he didn't wear a huge cape with large spikes. But still, she saw he made a move to pick her up "Woah, what're you doing?" She asked, jerking away slightly

"I'm going to carry you to bed" he told her, as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet.

"No you're not. I was just kidding and I'm too heavy for you to carry, anyway" she told him. He grinned at her and she got a bad feeling.

"You think I can't carry you? I assure you, Miss Ritchie, I am much stronger than I seem" he said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't want you to hurt yourself" she told him. He rolled his eyes at her, and a moment later, she was swept up into his arms.

Roxanne gasped in surprise and held onto Megamind's shoulders as he carried her, bridal style, into her bedroom. He was right, he was obviously much stronger than he appeared, and she could feel his muscles move as he carried her.

He lay her into bed with ease and kissed her cheek.

"Told you so, I've got more muscle than you think" he gloated, grinning. She stared at him, wide eyed, for a moment before she shook it off

"You surprised me. Thank you"

"Goodnight, Roxanne. I'll be here in the morning and we'll go out for breakfast" he told her, this time kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay, goodnight. Tell Minion I said hi" she said after kissing him back

"Of course" was the last thing he said before leaving.

Roxanne was so exhausted, she should have fallen right to sleep, but now she was filled with curiosity. Just how strong was Megamind? Did he have muscles like a human, or Metro Man? If that was the case, why did he seem so small and skinny? For the first time, she wondered what he looked like under his clothes. They weren't really that far into their relationship, and she had never really found muscles attractive, but the thought of them on Megamind had her thoughts changing and running wild.

She finally found sleep, much later than she expected, but her thoughts followed her into her dreams. Visions of blue pectoral muscles and abs had her waking up more embarrassed that she had been in a long time. She was almost too embarrassed to even look at Megamind, but she definitely wasn't going to cancel their breakfast.

Megamind knew something wasn't right. His beloved Roxanne was usually always up to banter, but today she was quiet, just nodding along with whatever he was saying and occasionally throwing in a chuckle that was less than sincere. It also greatly bothered him that she wouldn't look at him. He was missing her beautifully blue eyes. But he said nothing until they were back to her apartment. They planned on watching movies, but now he was going to get to the bottom of what was bothering her.

"Want something to drink?" Roxanne asked when they arrived at her apartment. She knew she was acting weird, but she couldn't help it. She tried looking at him when he arrived, but she immediately imagined him naked and her face blushed so hard she knew he would be able to tell something was up.

"No, Roxanne, I want you to tell me what's bothering you" he said, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. She so badly wanted to lean back against him, but she knew it would be a bad idea. She had never been so ready to pounce on someone in her life. Instead, she pulled away from him and turned around.

"I've just been thinking about last night" she admitted, looking down. Now Megamind was even more confused. What happened last night? He carried her to bed and then left. Surely he didn't screw up in some way he was unaware? "I've never found muscles attractive, that was one of my turnoffs from Metro Man, but... Thinking about you... It's got me wanting something I'm not sure our relationship is ready for" she was super embarrassed, but she knew it had to be said. After a long moment of silence, she finally looked up at him. She was surprised to see him grinning

"That's what this is about? I thought I did something to upset you. Instead of worrying about whether or not we're ready... Why don't we just see where things go?" He suggested. Roxanne was quiet, mulling over his suggestion and what it could mean. She decides to go for it.

"Can I see?" She asked, biting her lip hard.

"See what?" He asked, now confused again.

"You said you have more muscle than I think... Can I see?" She asked again.

Megamind's cheeks turned bright purple at her question. Though he wasn't going to tell her no. He turned away from her, and pulled his shirt over his large head.

Roxanne's heart started pounding as she watched the cords of Megamind's back muscles move as he removed his shirt and then lowered his arms. She bit her lip hard as he turned around.

His pectoral muscles were defined, but not bulky. Because of his longer torso, he had more of an eight pack than a six pack, with that sexy v every woman hopes her man has. His arm muscles were different than a human's, or even Metroman's. They were longer, and wrapped around his arm in a sort of spiral, which is how she suspected they were so strong without being too bulky. He stood awkwardly while she looked him over.

"Not all brains, are you?" She asked, trying to hide how her voice was shaking. She wanted him so badly.

"I grew up in prison, you think I could live there without being dragged out to the yard from time to time?" He said, shrugging as if it were nothing, but his face and much of his chest were flushed purple. Roxanne took a couple of steps closer to him, biting her lip again and swallowing hard before speaking.

"Can... Can I feel?" She just had to ask, but regretted it when he stepped back a little "I'm sorry, this has gone far enough, I know we probably aren't that far yet, I just-"

"Roxanne" Megamind interrupted her "My hesitation isn't for you touching me, but... For being touched" he tried to explain "I've... Never been touched before. By anybody"

Roxanne's heart broke a little. He had spent his whole life in prison, or with Minion. Surely he was starved for affection, or maybe he just didn't know any better. She raised her hand, high, so he would know her intentions, and cupped his cheek before kissing him gently on the lips. She had an idea

"How about we take turns?" She suggested. She continued before he could ask questions "You can touch me somewhere, then I can touch you somewhere. And we can see where it goes" she explained

Megamind liked her idea... A lot. He had been in love with Roxanne for a long time, but since being in a relationship with her, his feelings have still managed to grow. Recently, they have crossed a line he wasn't aware existed. He found her greatly physically attractive, which he had never experienced before. Fear of upsetting her kept him from making a move, so he has been waiting on her. Now was his chance.

"Okay" he agreed, his voice now a little shaky as well "Want to develop some rules or... Guidelines?" He asked. He was unsure how this would go, as he had never done anything remotely like it before

"Okay..." Roxanne thought for a moment. She knew it was a good idea, even if others might think it was silly. She loved the way his mind worked "Each turn gets one touch, with a touch being defined as skin on skin contact...If there is any kind of touch you don't like, just say stop" she suggested. She was surprised how steady her voice sounded, since she felt like she was shaking so much she could fall apart

"Okay" was all Megamind said. Roxanne went to the living room and closed the curtains. When she turned around, she was surprised to find Megamind right behind her. It took everything in her power to not touch him all over in that moment.

"Since I've already removed my shirt... You go first" He told her, taking her hands and pulling her to the middle of the room. When he let go, her hands stayed up, just inches away from making contact.

"Are you sure?" She asked, testing her patience again

"Yes... I-I want you to touch me" he told her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before closing the space and pressing her hands against his pecs. His skin felt hot and his muscles hard.

"Can- can you flex?" She asked, her face turning red. Megamind had to chuckle a little. Her skin against his felt amazing, better than he had anticipated. Instead of answering, he flexed his right pec and she jerked her hands away, squealing slightly. She was acting like... Like Metroman's fan girls. The thought made him smile hugely. As she raised her hands again, he flexed his right pec just before she made contact and she squealed again, yanking her hands away. He smirked as she slowly raised her hands. He waited until her hands pressed against his chest again, moving across it slightly, before he flexed both of his pecs at the same time

"Oh my god!" Roxanne yelped, covering her face with her hands and pressing her thighs tightly together. He was just so sexy and she was embarrassed to be so strongly effected by him

"I have a fan girl" Megamind muttered, amused.

"Yeah, you do" Roxanne admitted. She couldn't handle any more at the moment, so she removed her shirt, wiping Megamind's grin off his face. He now looked surprised and... Lustful

"Your turn" she said. She was unsure if she should remove her bra or not, but she thought this was a good start.

Megamind stared at Roxanne for a long moment. She removed her shirt. He wasn't expecting that. She was beautiful. She hadn't removed her bra, and for that he was grateful, as he was unsure if he could handle it at the moment. He stepped closed to her, putting one of his hands behind her neck. He moved his hand up until it was in her hair, where he grabbed a handful and pulled slightly, just enough to make her tilt her head back. Then he placed a slow, wet kiss on Roxanne's throat, enjoying the feeling of her hard gulp and the sound of her shaky breath.

After he stepped away, Roxanne didn't hesitate to bring both of hers hands to his abs, running them down slowly until she reached his pants, where she ran her thumbs across the edge of his waistband. She loved the way his muscles tightened at the feeling

"Oh shit" Megamind whispered. He usually wasn't one for cursing, but... Shit. She was so close and he so badly wanted her closer. After she ran her hands back up, she removed them. Now it was his turn. Although it scared him immensely, he decided to be bold. He went behind her

"If there's something you don't like, just say stop" he reminded her of her own rule, and she nodded. She knew where he was going and was overly excited.

Megamind slipped his fingers under the band of her bra, then quickly unhooked it, pushing the straps forward and down her arms. She took it off and flung it across the room, not caring where it landed.

Megamind reached around her and cupped her breasts, one in each hand. He had longed to do this for what felt like an eternity, but no amount of longing could have prepared him. Her breast were so soft, and more supple than he had imagined. He kneaded them softly before pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers, eliciting a moan he had never heard from her. The sound went straight to his groin and he didn't know how long their game could last. He let his hands drop and stepped away slightly.

When Roxanne turned to face him, there was a fire in her eyes that made him want to throw her on the couch and kiss every inch of her. But instead, he turned around when she gestured for him to do so.

Starting at the top of his back, Roxanne ran the fingernails of one hand lightly down his spine, eliciting a shiver from him the whole way down. She moved her hands across his back, placing occasional kisses against his hot skin.

Megamind turned around when she removed her hands and placed his on her hips. He felt the zipper of her skirt against his hand, so he pulled it down slowly, looking into Roxanne's ocean like eyes. She stepped out of her skirt when it fell, and kicked it away. Megamind moved his hands from her hips, sliding them back and under her panties to grab her ass. For a long time, this was his favorite part of her. He could remember the first time Minion had carried her into the lair over his shoulder and Megamind was eye level with her perfect ass. He commanded that be the only way Minion carry her without giving him an explanation. He smiled at the memory, making Roxanne smile back.

Roxanne was enjoying this so much, but the pleasure and desire was almost painful. She had never been so turned on in her entire life and she hadn't had sex with anyone since she was in college. She needed Megamind right now like she needed air. When he removed his hands from her ass, she put her hands on his hips.

"I want to see all of you" she told him, looking into his emerald green eyes. He nodded slightly, and Roxanne moved her hands down, pulling his pants along with them. The leather pants weren't too easy to get off, but no worse than jeans. She watched her hands, avoiding looking at the one area she was most curious about.

With all her imaginings the night before, she realized something that should have been obvious. Megamind was an alien. Well, that was obvious, but what wasn't obvious was what was in his pants. She didn't know if he had a penis, or something else. He was from another planet, another galaxy, he could have tentacles for all she knew. She loved him anyway, of course, but she was a little more nervous. When his pants were all the way down, he stepped out of them and kicked them away. Then she finally looked

"Oh shit" she muttered, just as Megamind had earlier

He had a penis, similar to a human's. It was more purple than the rest of his skin, and, unlike a human, was ribbed, going all the way down to the base.

Megamind was worried about her reaction. He knew he wasn't like humans, and hoped it wouldn't bother her. Her only reaction was a quiet 'oh shit' which he took as a good sign. Again she bit her lip, hard, before stepping away, pressing her thighs together.

Megamind went behind her again, and hooked his fingers around the top of her panties. He slid them down over her hips, where they then fell to the floor. He pressed his hands against her hips before sliding forward and

"Stop" Roxanne blurted. Megamind immediately removed his hands and stepped away.

"I'm sorry, Roxanne, I-"

"I need you, Megamind" Roxanne interrupted him, surprising him. He was terrified he had some something wrong. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He couldn't focus on anything but her naked body pressed against his

"My bedroom, now" she commanded, taking his hand and pulling him behind her.

 _ **Fun fact about this story: If you've ever seen the movie Central Intelligence, with Kevin Hart and Dwayne Johnson, you may recognize part of this story. After the movie, with the funny bits, Melissa McCarthy has a moment similar to Roxanne, hard core fangirling about the flexing of the pecs. It's hilarious and you should check that out if you haven't seen it**_


End file.
